A Budding Relationship
by Chespiner
Summary: A nervous and uncertain Rosalina tries to confront her feelings for the mysterious Princess Daisy. She hopes she'll be able to not only get closer to her but form a relationship.


My mind was furiously trying to piece together not only the events of the past few weeks, but the somewhat mysterious characteristics of a new acquitance as well. Ever since I was accepted into the lives of the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom my whole world had been tipped out of focus. I had learnt of so many different ways of life and even met some really interesting characters. But two stood out from the crowd of interesting characters. Two People I came to know and love instantly. One of them was the ruler of the Kingdom and was easy to get to know and get along with, but she wasn't the one who was making me a bizarre mix of nervous and excited. Oh no she wasn't. It was the second person. The ruler of the neighbouring Kingdom, who for all intensive purposes didn't act like royalty at all.

Her name was Daisy. An extremely close friend of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. In fact she was so close to Peach that, you could have classed them as 'Friends with Benefits' as the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom liked to say. Peach herself seemed to keep her sexuality at a normal distance, but her friend Daisy seemed to flirt with hers, by always either bringing it up in conversations or by showing no care in the world to keep her secret kinks and desires hidden from the world. And something about this, made me infatuated with her. Her seemingly reckless behaviour made my stomach flutter and my nether regions urge for something.

I was initially unsure of what actions I needed to take, I first tried to avoid my feelings for her, but as the days went on, I became increasingly more distant. And Peach soon took notice of my noticeable absence.

One night after at a party she whisked me away and brought me over to an empty bedroom of her castle. She then asked me if I was becoming homesick, and if I needed to return back to the stars. At that moment my hidden feelings for Daisy turned onto Peach, as I was somewhat taken aback from her question. But looking back on it, that would have been the only reasonable answer. From there, I leaned in and kissed her, on her pale lips before I slowly pushed her onto the bed. While I brushed my hand through her hair as I forced my way on top of her. I broke the kiss and replied with. 'No, but I think I am in love'. Of course the Princess was shocked, but she mistook what I had said and thought I was in love with her instead of her friend. For that week after that night, Peach and I got into a relationship, which involved us getting much closer, and as a result I got closer to Daisy.

Which was when she changed again. As I got closer to her, Daisy's actions seemed to get more reckless and careless. One of the first things to change was her clothing choice. Her once somewhat revealing clothing, changed to highly suggestive clothing or no clothing at all. The second thing to change was the way she acted around me. She seemed to be flirting with me now. This made me quickly rethink my first choice. But I couldn't do so. Or well, couldn't without some difficulties. I really wanted to ask Daisy out, but the combination of my sudden nervousness and my strong relationship with Peach made it nearly impossible. I was really unsure on what I needed to do. And as a result, I started getting distant again. But this time it wasn't long before Peach noticed again.

One night as we were making love, Peach asked me what was eating me. I stopped licking her wet clit and sighed. I asked Peach to sit up, before doing so myself. 'Look. About what I said the other night' I began. But I was quickly stopped by Peach. 'I understand. You fall for Daisy and don't know how to act.' She filled in.

I was taken aback. Although this was probably what made Peach so likeable. She understood and cared for everyone. And was even able to pick up on things that others themselves may not be able to display. From the look on the face I gave her she was able to tell me this.

'Don't worry, I'll help you with your feelings. And we can always keep what we have going now stable. After all, the more the merrier.'

Peach's words put me at ease. Back then and now. I brushed my hand through my long somewhat unkept blonde hair, knocking off my silver crown off and onto the floor. I sighed as I was still having trouble sleeping, especially while thinking about the past few weeks. I leaned forward, stopping halfway between sitting and laying down as I held my position on the blanketed bench I was resting on. My bare rear brushing past the loose sides of the blue blanket. I was wearing light cyan thigh-high silk socks and a light blue tank top that didn't travel past my pierced nipples. My new found pyjama's, a present from the weeks I spend down in the Mushroom Kingdom. I was previously shy about my figure, but getting to know Peach slowly changed that. So much so, that I ended up getting not only my nipples pierced but my clitoris as well.

Holding this half sitting half laying position I looked out my window to the giant blue and green ball below me. I starred at the earth for what seemed like a few minutes before finally raising a knee and beginning to readjust my position. My mind was cloudy and thinking about Daisy was making me aroused, so I decided on lowering myself onto the floor and removing my tank top, before slowly lowering my hand down to my crotch. The sudden contact of my thigh made me shiver, but my mind was so full of thoughts that I just ignored it and continued on. As I dipped a finger in-between my southern lips, I released a slight moan. I continued by using the two fingers next to one in-between my slit, to start playing with my clitoris. The slight touch of the cold metal of my piercing intoxicating me as I started to pleasure myself.

I realised a sigh of pleasure as the slick sounds became more apparent, as I continued rubbing the folds of my clitoris. Quickly following the slick sounds, my fingers grew wet. I decided to follow up with the few occasional strokes of my pussy with my once resting middle finger. I let a heavier deeper sigh of pleasure go, as my once occasional strokes, became more common. Seeing as my other hand was just resting on the floor, it didn't surprise me that found it's own way up to my left breast. As I slowly stopped rubbing my clitoris and worked in closer to the urging sensitive point, my other hand worked it's way to pinching my nipple, while groping my breast. My mind grew clearer as I traveled deeper and deeper into the throws of my self pleasure. As my sighs grew into moans I eventually stopped stroking my clitoris and moved onto inserting a finger into myself. Initially it was only the tip of my middle finger, but as I got closer to orgasm, I slowly introduced more of my finger, and eventually added my index finger. Before I knew it the sounds of my moans were filling the room and back was beginning to arch off the ground. With one final thrust I achieved my climax. With a satisfied smile and somewhat weak knees, my mind was finally clear enough to put organise what I needed to do to farther my relationship with the mysterious girl that had swept me off my feet.

Now with a clearer mind and a numb, but satisfied body I picked myself up and kneeled down to pick up my tank top, before walking back to my room. I would have previously attempted to cover up the fact that I had just masturbated, but in my current new state I wasn't focused on being shy. I walked over to my bed before hopping in the covers and somewhat easily drifting off to sleep. As I slept with a smile, I dreamt of the seductive and mysterious brunette.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Tomorrow was the day I would finally get involved with her.


End file.
